Home
by MadameMalfoy21
Summary: It's been nearly two months, and finally, he's coming home.


Business had taken him away for longer than usual, this time. Frivolous engagements full of men and women granting each other false praise.

But such was the way of society.

It was a ridiculous sort of thing, that he would have turned to politics, the way his father had. Despite the fact that it took him from home for months on end, it was a suitable profession, for someone like him. Though humans were so hopelessly gullible, there were days he wondered if perhaps his job was too simple.

It was important to be challenged, in order to keep a sharp mind.

But when all was said and done, his biggest challenge came not from his political debates, or the inevitable meetings he was forced to sit through with his father. It was something much simpler. Much more mundane.

And her name was Elysia.

Habit had him twist the ring on his left hand.

What sort of face would she make, he wondered, when he returned this time?

Wondering was futile, however. Because, Reiji knew, she always dawned the same expression, whenever he came back home.

And it was so beautifully happy, that it was almost tragic.

…

Elysia had polished the house, arranged the vases, and dusted her husband's teacup collection. Of course, the servants and familiars were more than capable of doing such things, but it was a way to keep busy.

And she preferred the personal touch.

Reiji did too, though he never said so. In fact, he insisted she not do any housework. But that sort of thing was impossible, for someone like her. When they'd first met, he'd taken to teaching her German. Had said that gaining knowledge was of more use than pitifully wiping at dust.

How long ago that seemed, now. She'd learned German, as he said. Though she never made any use of it. And it was all so distant and in poor practice that she feared she might have lost it all.

But somehow Reiji never asked. She assumed he already was aware of it. That man was always aware of everything.

And as she thought about it, arranging the flowers for the seventh time that day, she couldn't help but smile, and take in their scent, thinking that her husband's plane must have landed by now.

He'd be home soon.

…

Elysia had always been a simple woman with simple interests. Which was perhaps why her smile was so painful. Because in it he saw that the only real thing she needed, was him.

A hopelessly foolish thing, his wife. Falling in love with a vampire the way she did.

And yet he was the only fool. Because he was the one who allowed it to happen.

A human wife. It was almost as ridiculous as his political profession.

Signs led the way through the airport, designating the proper drop offs and pick ups, the various terminals, the restrooms. Reiji smirked to himself. That simple woman would get lost, in a place like this. It was one of the reasons he'd kept her close from the start. The world is not kind to absent minded women.

She was always daydreaming about one thing or another, his Elysia. Lost in her own thoughts of that disgustingly unrefined head. Though insults were hardly of use now. He'd been swept up just the same. In her, he found something he didn't realize he had been searching for; had become entranced by that childlike hope that seemed to promise something… _better._

Better indeed, he thought. Was it selfish, to keep her to himself in such a way?

Selfish or not, Reiji Sakamaki did not care about such things. Because regardless, she belonged to him.

And, after nearly two months, he would soon be home.

…

The doorbell ringing was an explosion of a sound, and a silent secret. It was the bombs of war, and chimes glittering in the wind. It was hope and devastation, because what if was her husband? What if it _wasn't?_

With hesitant eagerness she opened the door, her eyes wide and already gleaming, tears gathering at the corners despite the fact that she still did not know who it was. And before she saw him, before she caught the familiar scent that was Reiji, before she noticed his pointed shoes or the curve of his glasses or how his hair had grown out ever so slightly, she heard him.

"Elysia."

Oh. It was _him._ It was _his_ voice. And it was so familiar— and yet so _unfamiliar_ — that she could only smile, her teeth shown in a grin, arms outspread to embrace him the way she'd longed to for far too long.

And though it almost never happened, the tears that had gathered at the corners of her eyes fell, as proof of her happiness.

Because finally, _finally,_ he was home.

Their embrace was different from usual. Her husband was not prone to displays of emotion, or overly affectionate words of poetry. But here, now, he allowed her to cling to him, had dropped his luggage, even, was holding her with so much tenderness that it only fueled her tears. And then, just as she had calmed herself, just as she had gained the courage to break apart from him, he kissed her.

Reiji Sakamaki was a reserved man in nearly all aspects of his life. The only exception seemed to come from this simple woman of average blood and plain looks. And it was this modest woman, who had enraptured him entirely.

"You must be a witch, Elysia."

Shivers went down her spine, hearing his voice so hushed and deep in her ear after so long a time.

"You always accuse me of such." She replied, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"Shall I prove your innocence?"

She stiffened, staring into those sharp eyes that were colored by lust and love. Her breath caught in her throat, her hands curling into fists over her husband's vest.

"Reiji, we're in the entryway—"

He did not seem to care, as he usually did, nor did he bother to pick up his luggage, or close the door behind him. Because he'd backed her against the decorative foyer table, trapping her in his embrace, already brushing her hair away from her neck with a careful hand.

How many times had he done this, he wondered. To the point where it became habit, where his hands moved of their own accord. To the point that his mouth watered, his tongue gliding over his fangs in anticipation, simply from a short glance at her neck.

Though when he saw the scars of his bites on her skin, he couldn't help but feel a spike of rage. Two month's time had nearly erased his claim of her.

The number of times did not matter, Reiji realized, because at the end of it all, _it was never enough._

"My bites have faded, Elysia." He accused, as though the fault were her own.

"Reiji…" She inhaled, as she always did, his name coming out in a sort of gasp, her fragile hands curling even more tightly over his vest.

He bit down.

And nothing more needed to be said. Because he could taste it. Everything. Her passionate worry and quenchless desire, the blissful torment and pleasurable pain. And all of this, all of it, belonged to him.

He held her as though she were a teacup that might shatter in his arms. But as her blood rushed into his mouth, staining his tongue red, he could no longer maintain his disposition.

His wife's blood had no particular appeal. It was neither sweet nor bitter, and it's ability to quench his thirst was moderately average at best. But it tasted like Elysia.

And that was more than enough to crack his polished demeanor.

He grabbed at her waist and back, the fabric of her dress wrinkling under his desperate hold and hard-pressed fingers. He pulled her to him, sucking harder, _needing_ to feel her chest against his because time had afforded an ache he could no longer bear. It was not gentle, or romantic, but she let him, she _let_ him, and if he could somehow keep her like this forever, then he would have.

When she gasped again, this beautiful wife of his, with her weak legs trembling, Reiji knew this was enough.

He pulled away, lapping at the wound. She shivered beneath his touch, her shaky exhales mirroring her trembling hands. Again, she said his name.

And it was the most pleasant sound Reiji could ever recall hearing.

"It would appear as though there is no trace of magic in your blood." He whispered, though he did not know why, since these words had become quite commonplace.

She smiled at him, and once again Reiji saw an abundance of happiness that was so pure it was nearly painful.

"And yet, you will continue to drink."

He held her, kissing her lips before looking at her with sharp eyes. "I will do as I please," he said, "Until the day you are no longer mine."

* * *

 **A/N: So this was commissioned to my by the lovely guardiasedocetes on tumblr! madamemalfoywrites if you want more info ;) Thanks and enjoy!**


End file.
